Mega-crossovers/Poort van Duisternis/Hoofdstukken
Proloog Het was koud. IJzig koud. En de winter was alweer voorbij. Maar zo was het hier altijd. En zo vaak was hij niet in zijn bos. Hij kon gaan en staan waar hij wilde. De wind blies in zijn gezicht en hij stampte stevig door. Met zijn acht poten was het niet zo moeilijk. Als hij wilde kon hij zo weggaan. Maar dat wilde hij niet. Hij ging een paar katten ontmoeten. Katten die hij had uitgekozen. Zijn uitverkorenen. De slechtste van de slechtste. Als ik hun aan mijn zijde heb, kan ik de hele wereld aan! Nu was zijn enige taak nog om hun te overtuigen om mee te werken. En dat moest niet moeilijk zijn. Ze wilde allemaal wraak, ze waren allemaal slecht, en wilde allemaal moorden. Hij verschoof zijn kracht naar zijn poten. Ze begonnen te tintelen en opeens veranderde de wereld om hem heen. De sneeuw was verdwenen, maar de kou bleef. De kou die zijn hart bezat. De kou dat zorgde voor zijn wraak. De eerste kat was er al. Witte kater met oranje ogen. Er brandde een helder vuur in zijn ogen. Dat is goed. Dat betekent dat hij er klaar voor is. ‘Welkom, Wolkklauw. De anderen zullen zo komen.’ Wolkklauw snoof. ‘Waarom ben ik hier? En welke anderen? Wie ben jij eigenlijk?’ De kater hief zijn kop op. ‘Ik ben Duizendvoet.’ Wolkklauw rolde met zijn ogen. ‘En nu zou ik je moeten kennen?’ Duizendvoet zwiepte geërgerd met zijn staart. Als hij de kater niet nodig had, had hij hem al in stukken gesneden. Maar die onnozele katten kennen mij niet. Daar heeft het lot wel voor gezorgd. Hij moest al bijna kotsen toen hij aan de naam van de groep katten dacht. Die gaan mij proberen tegen te werken, maar ik ben er klaar voor. Hij boorde al zijn klauwen in de grond en liet de wereld om hem heen weer draaien. Plots stond er een andere kat naast Wolkklauw. Een poes om specifieker te zijn. Ze had een kortharige, donkerrode vacht en met zijn goede, rode ogen kon hij zelfs haar vlekken nog spotten. Dreigend keek ze met haar bosgroene ogen naar hem. ‘Wat doe ik hier?! Breng me terug naar het Duistere Woud!’ Hij wist alles over haar, hij had zich dan ook erg verdiept in zijn schurken en kon zo precies zijn plan uitstippelen. Ze wilde terug naar het Duistere Woud, naar Taankit, al zou ze dat nooit toegeven. Tijd om de volgende erbij te halen. Weer boorde hij al zijn klauwen in de grond om zo de wereld om zich heen te laten draaien en de volgende kat tevoorschijn te toveren. Alleen deze keer waren het er twee. Twee uit hetzelfde universum, wat het een stuk makkelijker maakte voor Duizendvoet. Varenklauw en Scherpsteek stonden naast elkaar. Varenklauws haren kwamen overeind toen ze zag dat ze niet meer in het Duistere Woud was waar ze de baas was. Ze keek naast haar en zag Scherpsteek. ‘Scherpsteek? Jou heb ik al erg lang niet meer gezien! En nog nooit zo helder!’ Scherpsteek snoof. ‘Ik weet ook niet waarom ik terug ben. Maar ik kan niet wachten om verder te gaan met mijn plannen!’ Duizendvoet stapte naar voren, zodat zijn bruin gestreepte vacht iets zichtbaarder werd voor de vier katten. ‘Zo hoor ik het graag. Ik heb jullie dan ook niks voor niks bijeengebracht.’ Varenklauw vernauwde haar ogen. ‘Wie ben jij?’ Hij wilde antwoordde maar Wolkklauw was hem voor. ‘Duizendvoet. En ik ben Wolkklauw.’ Woedend staarde Duizendvoet naar de kater. Wolkklauw begon hem echt te irriteren. Varenklauw hief trots haar kin op. ‘Varenklauw is de naam. Heerser van het Duistere Woud!’ Brandbloem sprong overeind, haar haren opgezet. ‘Leugens! Ik ken jou helemaal niet en ik leef ook in het Duistere Woud! Jij bent geen leider!’ Varenklauws haren schoten overeind. ‘Jij leeft niet in het Duistere Woud! Je bent gewoon nep!’ ‘Rustig!’ zei Duizendvoet hard. ‘Ik zal het zo allemaal uitleggen. Onze laatste drie gasten moeten nog komen.’ Hij trippelde een eindje van de katten vandaan en liet de wereld om zich heen weer draaien. Een grijze kater verscheen langzaam tussen de andere katten''. En daar hebben we Stippel.'' Maar Duizendvoet kon niet langer wachten op de rest en draaide de wereld om hem heen nog een keer. Een grote, gespierde rossige kater trippelde uit de mist naar de rest toe. Nog één te gaan. Voor de laatste keer boorde hij zijn klauwen in de grond. En daar was Uilschaduw. Degene die hij het beste kende van allemaal. Uilschaduw zal mij in ieder geval niet teleurstellen, dat weet ik zeker. '' Toen waren ze er allemaal. Alle zeven. Even slecht en even gevaarlijk. Samen waren ze het eliteteam van alle slechteriken, welk universum dan ook. Hij stapte weer naar de katten toe. ‘Welkom,’ begon hij op een rustige toon. Hij keek de katten aan. Wolkklauw was nog altijd boos, Brandbloem en Varenklauw wisselden boze blikken met elkaar, en de rest keek wel geïnteresseerd. ‘Jullie zullen je vast allemaal afvragen waarom ik jullie bij elkaar heb gebracht.’ ‘Een betere vraag is wie van ons nou echt is en wie nep!’ snauwde Brandbloem. Duizendvoet gromde diep om de poes te laten zwijgen. ‘Jullie komen allemaal uit verschillende universa, nou ja, sommigen dan. Ik heb jullie bij elkaar gebracht voor ultieme wraak. Niet op degene die jullie kennen, maar op alles! We zullen werelden overnemen en heersen over alle universa! Daarom heb ik een ''eliteteam samengesteld. En dat zijn jullie geworden. Wolkklauw, Buizerdster, Stippel, Varenklauw, Scherpsteek, Uilschaduw en Brandbloem, zijn jullie er klaar voor?’ Allemaal leken ze onder de indruk van het plan. Het vuur in hun ogen had plaatsgemaakt voor interesse en pretlichtjes. Eindelijk konden de katten weer te werk gaan. Als één koor brulde ze: ‘Wij zijn er klaar voor!’ Duizendvoet grijnsde. ‘Dat hoopte ik al. Ik heb groepjes samengesteld en ieder heeft een doel. Iets wat jullie in je vorige leven wilden bereiken of zelfs al hebben bereikt, maar ook wat jullie haten. Geloof me, voor iedereen is er wel wat. Als je op je bestemming bent zul je weten wat je moet doen en stel me niet teleur!’ Ze keken elkaar aan en knikten toen vastberaden. Duizendvoet boorde zijn klauwen diep in de grond zodat heel zijn poot verdwenen was en probeerde toen de wereld om zich heen weer te laten draaien. Eén voor één verdwenen de katten. Niemand kan ons nu nog stoppen! •~• De katten waren pas net verdwenen, toen een nieuweling naar voren trippelde. De grond gloeide nog na waar de schurken net hadden gestaan en de wereld voelde een beetje draaierig aan. 'Duizendvoet', miauwde de nieuwkomer, een grijze kat, zacht. 'Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?' Duizendvoet hoorde de stem en schrok op. 'As! Je liet me schrikken, oude vriend.' As snoof en zwiepte kort met zijn staart. 'Kom terzake. Je hebt nu nog de kans om je terug te trekken, voordat...' Duizendvoet liet hem niet uitpraten en zette dreigend een stap naar voren. 'Voordat wat?' As glimlachte even geamuseerd en grauwde: 'Als jij me nou mijn woord liet doen, vervelende spinnenkat, dan hoefde je niet zoveel irritante vragen te stellen.' Duizendvoet antwoordde met een gefrustreerd gegrom en As haalde zijn schouders op. 'Goed, om je brandende vraag te beantwoorden, wij hebben ook wat troeven achter de hand. Jij denkt dat je legertje van verstotelingen het lot kan veranderen? Zelfs jij hebt daar de kracht niet voor, Dui-' Duizendvoet onderbrak As opnieuw. 'De kracht niet voor? Je bent gek. Ik, ik kan reizen tussen tijden, ik kan iedereen bespelen, ik verbind universa! Ik hoef het lot niet te veranderen. Ik ben het lot!' Na die woorden, tikte de achtpotige kater met zijn nagel op het gras en verdween in een soort vreemde verplaatsing van lucht. As sloot zijn ogen en wiegde zachtjes met zijn kop heen en weer. 'Hopeloos...' zuchtte hij en alsof dat een teken was, kwamen er meer katten uit de struiken gekropen. Net als As hadden ze gloeiend rode ogen, en leken ze allemaal vrij relaxed onder de situatie. 'Het is mijn taak om de toekomst veilig te stellen', miauwde As als een soort begroeting. 'Bedankt dat jullie me daarmee willen helpen, lotgenoten.' Een oranje kater met een opvallende, witte nek snorde kort. 'Dit gaat niet over de toekomst alleen. Dit gaat over het verleden, het heden, onszelf... We moeten Duizendvoet tegenhouden.' 'Daar heeft Zon gelijk in', miauwde een donkergrijs gestreepte kater. 'Ik heb al dromen voorbereid en sta klaar om ze naar de uitgekozen katten te sturen.' Zon wiegde opgewonden op zijn tenen. 'En, Schaduw? Wie heb je gekozen?' Schaduw knikte twee anderen even toe. 'Dag en Nacht hebben me geholpen met kiezen en samen zijn we eruit gekomen. Duister komt later; hij moest bekijken of de grenzen tussen de verschillende Duistere Wouden beschadigd zijn. Nog een reden om Duizendvoet te stoppen', voegde Schaduw er somber aan toe. 'Het is gevaarlijk dat de universa steeds meer met elkaar verbonden worden.' Een huivering trok over As' ruggengraat. 'Je hebt gelijk', beaamde hij. 'Scherpsteek en Varenklauw samen in een team, dat was wel zo'n beetje de ergste nachtmerrie van ons allemaal...' Nu keek iedereen Schaduw hoopvol aan. De donkergrijze kater schraapte zijn keel. 'Ik, Schaduw, de vierde lotkat, vraag Duister om Havergoud op te zoeken.' Er brak rumoer los. 'Havergoud?' bracht Zon verward uit. 'Ik dacht dat we allemaal speciale profetiekatten met gaven hadden gekozen. Havergoud is een normale krijgskat! Die bovendien al eeuwen dood is', voegde hij eraan toe. 'Havergoud heeft de juiste mentaliteit', gromde Nacht. 'Weten jullie niet meer hoelang we erover hebben getwijfeld of Donderdreun of Havergoud de profetiekat zou zijn? Ik denk nog steeds dat we toen verkeerd gekozen hebben en Havergoud verdient ook een kans.' Daar kon niemand wat tegenin brengen en Schaduw ging door. 'Zon, jij gaat naar Sparpoot. Een speciale kat, zoals je zo graag wilde', eindigde hij droog. Zon fronste. 'Sparpoot? Waarom dat mormel uit het Duistere Woud?' Maar hij accepteerde zijn opdracht met een knikje. 'Dan As, jij gaat naar IJsspikkel.' As fleurde een beetje op. 'IJsspikkel, dat is pas een goede keuze', stemde hij in. 'Groot verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel, precies wat we nodig hebben.' Schaduw ging ongestoord verder. 'Ikzelf ga naar Spreeuwvlucht. Dat is denk ik een hele goede kat voor deze missie.' De anderen knikten dat ze het ermee eens waren. 'Dag, jij gaat naar Veenpoot. Een leerling, dat weet ik, maar wel een bijzonder getalenteerde.' Dag haalde haar schouders op. 'Prima, wat mij betreft.' Schaduw knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Dan tot slot: Vuurvlinder en Hemelval. Nacht, kan jij die beiden een bezoekje brengen?' Nacht snorde. 'Tuurlijk. Maar we hadden nog een kat bedacht, is het niet?' Schaduw knipoogde naar de poes. 'Dat klopt. Iemand die tussen de universa kan reizen en zo onze uitverkorenen naar de juiste plek gaat brengen.' As kreunde diep. 'Oh nee, je bedoelt toch niet wie ik denk dat je bedoelt...?' Schaduw zwiepte kort met zijn staart. 'Jawel. De achtste kat is Licht.' Hoofdstuk 1 ☃️ Vermoeid trippelde IJsspikkel achter Slangentand aan. ‘Zouden we er al bijna zijn? De winter is al voorbij en waarschijnlijk hebben ze het sap van de Plataan niet eens meer nodig!’ Blauwpels draaide zich naar haar om. ‘En zelfs dan is het handig om te hebben, voor de volgende Bladkaal.’ Poelpoot snoof. ‘Ik denk niet dat het dan nog goed is. We doen dit voor niks!’ Tinsteen, Poelpoots mentor, knikte instemmend met zijn leerling mee. ‘We hadden veel beter een Plataan dichtbij ons territorium kunnen zoeken.’ Jaagwolk stak zijn staart in de lucht voor stilte. ‘We zorgen gewoon dat we het sap bij ons hebben! We zijn al van ons spoor verdwaald omdat iemand zo nodig gevangen moest worden door een Tweebeen!’ Hij keek beschuldigend naar Pruimpoot. De donkerbruine poes keek kwaad terug. ‘Wat kon ik daaraan doen? Het was Stroomvloeds idee om door de Tweebeenplaats heen te gaan! De Tweebeen ving mij met een net toen ik net een muis aan het vangen was!’ Zilvervuurs haren schoten overeind. ‘Door de Tweebeenplaats was de kortste route! En zelfs een kit had gezien dat die muis een lokmiddel was!’ Pruimpoot zette dreigend een stap naar poes toe. ‘Oh ja? Waarschijnlijk was jij er ook gewoon ingetrapt hoor! We waren allemaal hongerig en wilde geen kraaienvoer eten, dus als we eindelijk eens zien wat eetbaar lijkt, zouden we er allemaal op af springen!’ Langvoet kwam tussenbeide. ‘Het gaat erom dat we je uiteindelijk hebben kunnen terugkrijgen en de missie verder hebben kunnen doorzetten! Het was gewoon geluk dat we nog in dat grote monster konden kruipen om met je mee te gaan! En nu zijn we op onbekende gronden en we weten eindelijk hoe we weer het oude territorium kunnen vinden om terug te gaan naar het meer en onze Clans. Het belangrijkste is dat we overleven!’ Slangentand knikte. ‘Ik stel voor dat we even gaan jagen, want als we zo doorgaan met kibbelen schieten we helemaal niks op en rent alle prooi voor ons weg.’ Iedereen verdeelde zich in groepjes. Tinsteen, Poelpoot, Slangentand en IJspikkel gingen samen jagen. Pruimpoot, Blauwpels, Langvoet en Jaagwolk vormden een patrouille en zoals gewoonlijk gingen Zilvervuur en Stroomvloed er alleen op uit om vis te vangen. Slangentand nam de leiding en de andere drie katten volgden haar op de voet. IJsspikkel had zin om eindelijk weer eens te jagen. De afgelopen keren had ze telkens iets anders moeten doen en jagen vond ze fijn om te doen, ondanks dat haar pootkussentjes bijna helemaal versleten waren. We hadden echt een medicijnkat met ons mee moeten brengen, die zou wel weten wat we moesten doen allemaal. Gelukkig had ze de reiskruiden uit haar hoofdgeleerd en gaven die haar en de rest van de groep wat kracht. Madelief blaadjes, pimpernel, zuring en kamille, die kruiden zal ik nooit meer vergeten! ‘Zullen we anders opsplitsen?’ stelde Tinsteen voor, ‘Ik zou Poelpoots vaardigheden graag willen beoordelen, we mogen dan op reis zijn, toch moet ze nog steeds haar training voortzetten!’ Slangentand knikte. ‘Goed idee. Als we allemaal een andere richting op gaan, moet het goed komen.’ Tinsteen bleef even wachten totdat Poelpoot uit het zicht was verdwenen en volgde haar daarna naar de hoge eikenbomen. Slangentand ging meer naar het dichtere stuk van het bos, waarschijnlijk omdat het gebied nog een beetje op het DonderClanterritorium leek. IJsspikkel zuchtte. Zou ze haar thuis ooit nog zien? We hebben nog geluk dat we weten waar we naartoe moeten gaan, anders was het al helemaal hopeloos geweest. Ze trippelde naar de vijver toe en verstopte zich tussen het riet. Aan een oever was altijd wel wat te vinden. Ze watertandde al toen ze dacht aan een lekkere waterrat. Opeens hoorde ze een plons achter zich en haar haren kwamen omhoog van schrik. Ze draaide zich om en zag tussen het riet door Stroomvloed en Zilvervuur samen met elkaar over het gras rollen naast de beek. Ze glimlachte. Die twee zullen vast snel een partner vinden in elkaar. Ze keek naar haar weerspiegeling. Wanneer zal ik een partner vinden? Ze had nooit de juiste kater gevonden, maar ze wilde dolgraag kits. Langzamerhand had ze toch de hoop opgeven, maar de wens was er altijd gebleven. Ze kon haar eigen blauwe ogen zien en haar kortharige, witte pels. Ze vond zichzelf niet lelijk en was blij met haar uiterlijk. Zou er iets anders mis met me zijn? Toen veranderde wat aan haar. Ze versmalde haar ogen en zag haar vacht in de weerspiegeling plotseling lichtgrijs kleuren. Snel keek ze naar eigen vacht. Die is nog steeds wit! Ze keek weer terug naar het water. Ze kreeg strepen en haar ogen veranderde van kleur. Ik heb geen rode ogen! Toch? Wat gebeurt er met me?! Toen ze weer naar de plas keek was haar vacht gegroeid. ‘Hallo,’ zei het figuur in de vijver. IJsspikkel was sprakeloos en keek met grote ogen naar de lichtgrijze kat. ‘Ik ben As, de derde kat uit het lot.’ IJsspikkel schudde verward haar kop. ‘W-Wat is het lot?’ Ze deed een klein stapje achteruit; als die kat haar probeerde te pakken, dan was ze op tijd weg. ‘Een groep katten die zorgt dat alles goed verloopt, waar dan ook. En nu hebben we jou hulp nodig.’ IJsspikkel keek verontwaardigd naar de kat. ‘Mijn hulp? Waarvoor? En waarom ik?’ Wie was deze kat? En hoe kon hij zich laten verschijnen in een vijver? Hij had geen sterren in zijn vacht, dus het was geen SterrenClankat. Een Duistere Woudkat was het ook niet, want die kon je meteen herkennen aan hun bemodderde, wilde vacht en hun ogen die altijd vuur leken te spuiten zodra ze maar een kat zagen die een goed hart had. Maar wie is het dan? ‘Er is een leider gekomen. Een leider voor alle slechteriken en hij heeft een eliteteam samengesteld. Jij hebt samen met andere precies de juiste kwaliteiten om hem te verslaan. Hele universums kunnen verwoest worden!’ IJsspikkel keek weer naar Zilvervuur en Stroomvloed en toen achterom, waar Slangentand, Tinsteen en Poelpoot ergens aan het jagen waren. ‘Maar ik ben al op een missie! Ik kan de Clans niet in de steek laten!’ Ze durfde de kater niet meer aan te kijken. ‘Maar als je dit niet doet, zullen je Clans ook verwoest worden! Daarbij komt nog dat als dit doet, je flink zal beloont worden, geloof me, je wil dit echt doen voor die prijs,’ drong As aan. IJsspikkel sloot haar ogen voor een moment. ‘Oké dan, maar eerst moet ik mijn vrienden gedag zeggen!’ As schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, je moet nu gaan. Er staat al iemand anders op je te wachten en jullie moeten dit samen doen.’ Iemand anders? Wie dan? ‘Spring in de poel, IJsspikkel.’ Ze zuchtte. Het spijt me dat ik je alleen moet laten, Slangentand, maar ik moet dit doen. Daarna sprong ze de vijver in en zonder nat de worden voelde ze alweer de grond onder haar poten. Waar ben ik in SterrenClansnaam? Hoofdstuk 2 �� Sparpoot liep rustig door het schemerige woud, Drakenstaart had haar opgedragen om te gaan jagen, iets waar ze normaal wel goed in was, maar vandaag had ze haar kop er niet bij. Telkens weer flitsten de beelden van de vorige dag voor haar ogen langs, de moordlustige ogen van de vos, Spreeuwpoots kreet van doodsangst; het liet haar haren rechtovereind staan. ‘’Hou je mond, Spreeuwpoot.’’ Murmelde Sparpoot zachtjes, maar de poes leek geen aanstalten te maken om uit haar hoofd te verdwijnen. Sparpoot besloot zich te concentreren op wat ze moest gaan doen, misschien hielp afleiding wel. Ik ben op jacht. Ze speurde de omgeving af op prooi, maar de diertjes leken allemaal al diep weggestopt in hun holen te zitten, niemand waagde zich buiten. Lekker is dat. Sparpoot zuchtte, ze kon Vluchtpoots reactie al voor zich zien als ze prooiloos het kamp binnenkwam. ‘’Heb je helemaal niets gevangen? Naast het leven van mijn zusje redden kun je dus ook al niet jagen.’’ Gelukkig was Vluchtpoot een van de weinige die er zo over dacht, de meeste krijgers vonden het juist dapper van haar om de vos te doden, er was geen spoor dat Sparpoot in verband met de moord bracht, ze was in hun ogen gewoon een ongelukkige bijstander die sterk genoeg was om Spreeuwpoots dood te wreken. Langzamerhand begon er een idee in Sparpoots kop te vormen, Zonpoot en Netelpoot waren ook op jacht gestuurd, ze zou aan een van de oudere leerlingen kunnen vragen om een stuk prooi om mee te nemen naar het kamp. Als ze zielig genoeg keek en klaagde over hoe de gebeurtenissen van gisteren het haar belemmerde om te jagen, zouden ze er vast wel mee instemmen. Ze zou niet eens echt aan het liegen zijn. Zonpoots geurspoor was snel gevonden, het leek erop dat de twee nestgenoten opgesplitst waren om optimaal te kunnen jagen. Dat is niet zo erg, misschien is Zonpoot in zijn eentje zelfs makkelijker over te halen. Het viel Sparpoot wel op dat de geur vaag was, ze besloot haar pas te versnellen om wat tijd in te halen. Na even gelopen te hebben begon er hoog boven haar hoofd in een van de eiken een vogel te zingen, verbaasd hield ze halt. Dit lied klonk niet als een van de vogels die Drakenstaart haar had leren herkennen hier in het woud. Sparpoot zette een paar stappen richting de eik in de hoop een glimp van de vogel op te vangen, maar zonder succes. Zou ik er inklimmen? Dat idee liet Sparpoot al snel weer vallen, haar val tijdens haar training met Regenpoot en Ratstaart lag nog vers in haar geheugen. Sparpoot keek nogmaals naar boven, maar de vogel leek verdwenen te zijn. Zuchtend liep Sparpoot terug naar het pad dat ze aan het volgen was zodat ze Zonpoots spoor verder kon volgen, maar van de kater was geen spoor. ‘’Zonpoot?’’ Mauwde Sparpoot geïrriteerd, ze zag de kater er wel voor aan door te krijgen dat ze hem aan het volgen was en zijn geurspoor te verhullen. Sparpoot verwachtte geen antwoord, en schrok toen de bosjes een paar staartlengtes verderop begonnen te ritselen. Beelden van de vos flitsten voor haar netvlies langs, en ze was klaar om te vluchtten als het een van de roodbruine dieren was. Een oranje snuit kwam de struiken uit, en Sparpoot sloeg geïrriteerd met haar staart. ‘’Zonpoot, waar was dat voor nodig?’’ De kater staarde alleen maar, en Sparpoot kreeg het onaangename gevoel dat er iets ging gebeuren, snel draaide ze zich om om te zien of Netelpoot misschien bij deze grap betrokken was. Er was alleen geen spoor van de rode poes. Sparpoot wendde haar blik weer terug naar de kater voor haar, iets leek er niet te kloppen, hij rook niet zoals Zonpoot, ook miste hij de speelse grijns die de kater meestal op zijn gezicht droeg. ‘’Jij bent Zonpoot niet.’’ Murmelde Sparpoot zachtjes, maar hard genoeg voor de kater om haar te horen. ‘’Dat klopt, Zon, maar geen poot.’’ Sparpoot keek de kater vragend aan en sloeg haar klauwen uit. ‘’Wat ben jij? Poesiepoes? Eenling? Wat kom je doen?’’ ‘’Oh nee, SterrenClanzijdank ben ik geen poesiepoes. Ik heb je hulp nodig.’’ ‘’Mijn hulp? De laatste die dat vroeg kreeg een dode kat,’’ Grinnikte ze. Sparpoot zag de kater voor haar even slikken. ‘’Kijk, ik weet niet waarom jij bent uitgekozen, maar het lot van de universums hangt ervan af.’’ ‘’Universums?’’ Het duizelde Sparpoot. ‘’Waarvoor hebben jullie mij nodig?’’ De mysterie die rond de kater hing sprak haar wel aan, maar ze moest wel weten waar ze aan begon. ‘’Er is een probleem op de tweebeenplaats, we hebben jou en andere katten nodig om de poesiepoezen te helpen.’’ Sparpoot trok een wenkbrauw op, ‘’Sorry, maar je zult een andere kat moeten zoeken, die poesiepoezen mogen het zelf maar uitzoeken.’’ Sparpoot draaide zich om en wilde weglopen, maar de kater hield haar tegen. ‘’Je hebt geen keus.’’ ‘’Ik heb wel degelijk een keus, ik heb de keus je te negeren als een bedorven muis en gewoon verder te zoeken naar Zonpoot.’’ Sparpoot wilde verderlopen, maar ze kreeg geen beweging meer in haar benen, woest keek ze de kater aan. ‘’Wat ben je aan het doen?’’ De rode ogen van de kater keken haar strak aan, en Sparpoot kreeg het gevoel dat hij dwars door haar heen keek. ‘’Zoals ik al zei, je hebt geen keus.’’ De wereld begon te tollen, en Sparpoot kreeg hetzelfde misselijkmakende gevoel dat ze soms had als ze een lichaam overnam. Waarom heb ik hem niet proberen over te nemen? Sparpoot vloekte zachtjes. Het bos vervaagde en maakte plaats voor harde vormen en roodbruine stenen. Zodra het beeld voor haar ogen weer scherp werd, begon het pas allemaal tot Sparpoot door te dringen. Die kater maakte geen grapje, ik ben op een tweebeenplaats, het huis van de poesiepoezen. Hoofdstuk 3 �� In de schaduw van een gigantisch gebouw zat een oranje met witte kater. Zijn ogen stonden dof. Ze gloeiden en sprankelde niet meer zoals ze vroeger deden, daarvoor was er teveel gebeurd. Ik vraag me af of ze me kunnen zien, dacht hij, kijkend naar elk wezen dat voorbij wandelde. Het was niet dat hij zo graag contact met ze wilde hebben, hij zocht alleen voor bevestiging dat hij niet helemaal alleen op de wereld was. '' Ik heb geen woord meer gesproken nadat Duister me verbannen heeft. Ik snap het niet. Na alles wat ik voor hem gedaan heb, sta ik nu hier,'' dacht hij. Tranen rolde uit zijn ogen, maar niemand was hier om hem te troosten. Een lach van een vreemde was eigenlijk al genoeg, maar niemand hier leek blij te zijn. De kater spitste zijn oor en keek verward om zich heen toen hij iets in de vuilnisbakken hoorde rommelen. De onuitstaanbare geur van rotte vis liet een walgelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht achter. ‘En, broertje, hoe is het stadsleven?’ Die diepe stem herkende hij uit duizenden. Het was zijn oudere broer, Duister. Hoewel hun leeftijd eigenlijk niks meer scheelden na de honderden jaren die ze al geleefd hadden. Snel veegde hij met zijn poot de tranen van zijn gezicht. Ze prikte nog in zijn ogen, maar hij wist ze tegen de houden. ‘Wat moet je van me?’ vroeg hij toen hij de donkergrijze kater soepel over de groene, vuilnisbakken zag klimmen. ‘Je ziet er geweldig uit vandaag, Licht!’ miauwde zijn broer. Licht trok zijn klauwen uit. ‘Ik houd niet van dat gezicht, Duister. Elke keer brengt jouw lach onheil.’ De lach op zijn gezicht verdween niet, maar de lichtjes in zijn ogen waren wel meteen verdwenen. Als ze al echt waren. Hij bleef stil, maar Licht kon hem zien zoeken naar woorden. Zijn ogen bleven rollen. ‘Zeg nou maar gewoon wat je me wilt vertellen,’ zuchtte Licht. Duister rechtte zijn rug en probeerde het zichzelf comfortabel te maken op de stenen stoep. ‘Je kent Duizendvoet, toch?’ Licht snakte naar adem. De wereld tolde om hem heen. Het beeld van de gespierde acht poten schoot voor zijn ogen en nam zijn gedachten over. ‘Nee!’ gilde Licht. ‘Wat nee? Je hebt hem allang een keer ontmoet,’ miauwde Duister verbaasd. Licht liet zijn spieren weer ontspannen. Bijna vergeten dat ik tegen een idioot praat, bedacht hij glimlachend. ‘Ik bedoel “nee” in de zin van “verschrikkelijk”,’ miauwde hij. Duister glimlachte. ‘Oh ja, wat stom van me, ik ben ook niet zo heel slim. Die woorden wilde je van me horen zeker. Toen we nog kittens waren, weet je nog?’ ‘Vertel nou maar wat voor stoms je nu weer hebt gedaan, in plaats van een lul verhaal te bedenken.’ Licht zwiepte met zijn staart. ‘We zijn een beetje vergeten hoe gevaarlijk het is om het meer van duizend sterren onbewaakt achter te laten,’ miauwde hij. Licht keek hem raar aan. ‘En dan?’ ‘Hij wil samen met een paar andere schurken alles vernietigen wat er bestaat,’ zuchtte Duister. ‘En wat wil je daar aan doen?’ vroeg Licht. Duister zette de meest vriendelijk glimlach op zijn gezicht die Licht ooit gezien had. ‘Om jouw hulp vragen.’ Licht schudde zijn kop. ‘Wat wil je dan dat ik doe?’ ‘Je bent de meest krachtigste kat die we kennen, Licht. Jij kan tijd reizen en hebt toegang tot meerdere universa,’ argumenteerde Duister. Zijn ogen keken zijn broer doodserieus aan. ‘Dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag en weet je? ik hoef ook geen antwoord. Ik doe hier namelijk niet aan mee,’ miauwde hij en draaide zich om. Zijn blik gefrustreerd op de grond gericht. ‘Licht?’ De stem van zijn broer echode door het kille steegje, maar Licht negeerde het. Water droop van de met graffiti bespoten muren en dof licht scheen uit een raam, te hoog voor hem om bij te kunnen. Even later hoorde hij het geluid van zware voetsappen langs de stenen muren kaatsen. ‘Denk je echt dat ik je een keus kan geven, Licht?’ De wit met oranje kater draaide zich om en keek zijn broer streng in zijn ogen. ‘Ja.’ Duisters ogen begonnen gloeien. Ze werden steeds roder en roder. Van schrik zette Licht een stap achteruit. Daarna werd alles zwart, alleen Duisters ogen gaven nog licht. ‘Wat denk je wel niet dat je doet, ik ben weg hier!’ krijste Licht. Duister glimlachte naar hem toen Licht tevergeefs zijn krachten probeerde te gebruiken. ‘Ik heb “jouw werkelijk wereld” voor je afgesloten. Je hebt geen keus, broer.’ Licht snoof. ‘Ik had nooit zo’n slimme zet van je verwacht.’ Hoofdstuk 4 �� Havergoud trippelde over de blauw verlichte bloemenvelden en voelde geluk in hem opkomen. De maan was helder en de sterren bewogen zachtjes, als een ritmische dans. Hij kon er wel eeuwen naar kijken, maar tegelijkertijd, had hij belangrijker zaken te doen. Havergoud had altijd gedacht dat SterrenClankatten geen visioenen konden krijgen; zij maakten ze juist, toch? Maar gisteren had hij toch iets gezien. Een plek, die zijn gedachten binnen was gekropen en sindsdien niet meer was verdwenen. Hij kon zich ieder detail herinneren, ieder grassprietje, en in zijn neus zweefden de heerlijke geuren van lavendel en kattengras. Voor zover hij wist, was dit geen locatie in de SterrenClan. Havergoud wist dat er ontelbare hemelen bestonden, en hij wist ook dat deze hemelen soms niet echt duidelijke grenzen hadden. Ze werden met elkaar verbonden door portalen, en hoewel bijna niemand wist waar die waren, had hij weleens vreemdelingen in de SterrenClan ontmoet. Stamkatten. Maar het gebied van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht bestond uit bergen, niet uit geurrijke lavendelvelden. Dus nu probeerde hij de geuren te volgen, op zoek naar de plek die hij in zijn gedachten voor zich zag. Wie had hem dit visioen gestuurd? Geen SterrenClankat had die macht. Op de stichters na misschien, maar die waren al even niet meer gesignaleerd. Havergoud begon gefrustreerd te raken bij het idee dat er misschien een hogere macht was, die besloot wat er gebeurde in de wereld. De krijgervoorvaderen waren toch oppermachtig? Dat zei iedereen altijd tegen hem toen hij nog leefde, maar ja, wisten zij veel. Opeens week het lange gras voor hem opzij. Het was niet verrassend; elke SterrenClankat kon dit soort kleine dingen. Tekens versturen, in de lichamen van prooidieren kruipen, dat waren basisdingen. Toch kreeg Havergoud een halve hartverzakking toen het gras hem wenkte om dichterbij te komen, en hij kreeg het nog benauwder bij het aanzicht van de kat op de open plek. Het was een donkergrijze kater. Groot, gespierd en met een gloed om zich heen die Havergoud verblindde. Zelfs de grote helden als Morgenster en Vuurster waren niet zo’n baken van licht en dat toonde aan dat de onbekende bijzonder krachtig was. Maar het opvallendste aan hem, waren zijn gloeiend rode ogen. Ze keken Havergoud recht aan en hij kreeg de indruk dat ze dwars door hem heen staarden, op zoek naar zijn gedachten en emoties. ‘Havergoud’, begroette de donkergrijze kat hem. ‘Ga zitten.’ Op dat commando lichtte een plek op het gras op en Havergoud nam bevend plaats. ‘Mijn naam is Duister’, begroette de vreemdeling hem. ‘En het is een eer om je te ontmoeten.’ Havergoud beefde nu nog meer. Die naam klonk niet goed. Was dit een Duistere Woudkat, die hem kwam ontvoeren naar die donkere plaats? En als hij dat was, waarom had hij dan zoveel licht om hem heen? ‘Ik zal er niet omheen draaien’, begon Duister droogjes. ‘Havergoud, wij hebben je nodig. We hadden elke andere kat kunnen kiezen, maar ja, jij was een logische keuze.’ Havergoud had niet het idee dat Duister achter die mening stond, maar meer alsof hij gedwongen werd om dit te zeggen. ‘Waarvoor hebben jullie me nodig?’ mompelde Havergoud. ‘Het bevalt me prima in de SterrenClan. Kon je geen levende kat kiezen?’ Duister keek nu niet zo vriendelijk meer. ‘Zoals ik al zei, wij hebben jou gekozen. Je zou gevleid moeten zijn. In ieder geval, je moet het maar accepteren. Want wij hadden een keuze; jij hebt dat niet. Doe je plicht, wees dapper, doe gewoon wat je altijd doet. Ik weet eigenlijk niet wat je altijd doet, ik ken je niet, je bent niet belangrijk genoeg.’ Havergoud sprong kwaad op. ‘Ben je hier gekomen om me af te zeiken?! Nou, ik zeg je één ding, wie jij ook mag zijn: ik doe niet wat je me vraagt.’ Duister knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Je zal wel moeten. Je kunt hier niet wegkomen en als je de missie saboteert, dan kan ik met één zwiep van mijn staart al jouw dierbaren uit deze sterrenwereld laten verdwijnen.’ ‘Oké, oké’, slikte Havergoud. Hij hoefde niet zo nodig uit te vinden of dit dreigement waar was. ‘Wat moet ik doen?’ Duister glimlachte. ‘Dat zie je over drie, twee, één…’ Op dat moment begonnen de sterren neer te dalen in een soort tornado. Havergoud deinsde geschrokken achteruit en voelde een kou door zich heen glijden, die hem van top tot teen verlamde. Het laatste wat hij zag waren Duisters rode ogen, voordat hij het bewustzijn verloor. Hoofdstuk 5 �� Vuurvlinder maakte met regelmatige likken haar vacht schoon. Opgekruld lag ze op een warme steen, ze voelde de heerlijke Groenblad zon haar vacht verwarmen. Vanaf dit plekje had ze perfect zicht op het kamp beneden haar. Gister was de Grote Vergadering geweest, en nu was ze net terug van de Dageraadpatrouille. Nadat ze ook het laatste stukje had verzorgt, stond ze op, en sprong lichtvoetig naar beneden. Haar kop fiers omhoog, huppelde ze het kamp uit. Haar poten brachten haar naar een open bos, het enige bos in Nachtclan territorium waar je de lucht kon zien en waar loofbomen groeiden. Ze begon te speuren naar prooi. Al snel spotte ze een merel op een laaghangende tak van een verdwaalde eikenboom. Met gemak beklom ze de paar staartlengtes naar boven. Meer voor haar plezier begon ze het vogeltje te besluipen. Zonder haar best te doen deed ze een onhandige uitval met haar rechterpoot, klauwen ingetrokken. De merel vloog druk flapperend op en maakte dat hij weg kwam. De gemiste aanval had haar uit evenwicht gebracht en ze liet zich in het zachte gras onder haar vallen. Daar bleef ze liggen, genietend van de prachtige dag. Ze hoorde vogels tsjilpen, maar deed geen moeite ze te vangen, er was genoeg prooi. Boven haar was de blauwe hemel. Een vlindertje vloog langs, en toen ze opstond deed een koel briesje haar vacht opwaaien. Wat is de wereld toch heerlijk. Op dat moment deed een stem haar uit haar gedachten opschrikken. ‘Zo, ben je lekker aan het genieten van het zonnetje?’ Als door een adder gebeten draaide ze zich om. Voor haar ogen kwam een donkere poes tevoorschijn. Ook al had ze net in een kurkdroge, knisperende struik gezeten, geen enkel twijgje hing aan haar donkergrijze vacht. Vuurvlinder zakte door haar hurken en begon te sissen naar de vreemdeling. Haar klauwen kneedde de grond en ze maakte zich klaar om de kat te bespringen. Ze wist niet wie dit was, geen poesiepoes, dat kon je wel zien. Maar ze had ook niet de gehavende vacht van een zwerfkat. Eenling, stelde ze vast. Maar de poes week geen snorhaar van haar plaats door de vijandige houding van Vuurvlinder. In plaats daarvan ging ze liggen en begon haar poot te wassen terwijl ze sprak. ‘Gegroet Vuurvlinder, ik heb je gevonden. Je weet vast niet wie ik ben, en dat ga ik je ook niet vertellen, je kan alleen weten dat ik Nacht heet. Je zult me moeten vertrouwen. We hebben haast.’ De manier waarop de poes sprak, maakte dat Vuurvlinder zich kalm en veilig voelde. Een stemmetje in haar hoofd riep dat ze deze ‘Nacht’ weg moest jagen en een paar schrammen mee moest geven om haar te herinneren. Maar haar binnenste zei haar dat deze kat geen kwaad in de zin had, en dat ze naar haar moest luisteren. En haar gevoel had haar tot nu toe altijd goed geleid. En dus ging zitten, trok haar klauwen in, en luisterde. Er komt een grote ramp aan Vuurvlinder, en niet alleen voor jouw Clan, ook niet voor alle Clans. Alle slechteriken uit alle universa zijn samengekomen om de gehele wereld te vernietigen.' Koude angst bekroop haar, hoe kon een gevaar zo groot zijn? En was de wereld nog groter dan dit? Haar aandacht ging weer naar de donkere poes, die geduldig gewacht had tot ze het verwerkt had. Toen sprak ze verder, met een kille stem deze keer. 'Waaronder jouw vader.' De donkere poes richtte haar ogen, die ze tot nu toe niet gezien had, op haar. Dat was het moment dat de alarmbellen gingen rinkelen. Twee gloeiende, rode ogen keken haar indringend aan. Ze sprong op en wilde al wegrennen. Maar haar lichaam deed iets anders. Zonder ergens controle over te hebben ging haar lichaam weer zitten. Ze probeerde te vechten, maar één of andere macht dwong haar te luisteren. Nacht keek haar meelevend. ‘Sorry meisje, maar zoals ik al zei, we hebben haast. Ik moet nog iemand op halen.’ Nacht begon om haar heen te lopen, haar benen deden weer wat ze wilde, maar toen ze rende, stuitte ze op een muur van donkergrijze vacht. Nachts askleurige vacht leek overal te zijn. De wereld draaide, hoge muren van donkergrijs begonnen boven haar uit te stijgen. En soort tornado van zwart as tilde haar op. Toen slokte de duisternis haar op en zag ze niks meer. Het laatste waar ze aan dacht was haar arme vader, die zeker ook door deze kat gemanipuleerd was. Hoofdstuk 6 �� Veenpoot liep door het bos. Hij ging samen met zijn broer, Eikenpoot en zijn mentor gaan jagen. Dat was het gene waar Veenpoot het beste in was. Vaak gaf zijn mentor hem complimenten en zelfs zijn leider was trots op hem. Naast hem liep zijn broer, Eikenpoot. Hij had een iets donkerdere vacht dan hem en was beter in vechten. 'Hee Veenpoot', miauwde zijn broer. 'Wedden dat ik deze keer een eekhoorn kan vangen?' Vroeg Eikenpoot met een speels lachje. 'Oh nee, dat denk ik niet!' antwoordde Veenpoot snel. Hij spitste zijn oren om op geluiden van mogelijke prooi te letten. Hij keek om zich heen en zag dunne stammen van bomen met kleine takken. Bovenaan de bomen waren er veel bladeren. Perfect voor een eekhoorn. Hij keek of hij beweging vond in de bomen, maar tot nu toe zag hij niets. Hij keek beter en onderscheidde een heel klein kopje dat vanonder een groep bladeren kwam. Aha, gevonden. Hij snelde erop af en was zich niet bewust van zijn snelheid. Hij rende door het bos waarbij de grond wel vanonder zijn poten werd getrokken. Het leek alsof hij zweefde, zo snel ging hij. Terwijl hij zich concentreerde op de eekhoorn, snelde hij door het woud. De boom waarin de eekhoorn zat, naderde snel. De boom is recht en de eerste tak is best hoog. Ik ga sneller moeten lopen en hoog moeten springen. Hij concentreerde zich op de boom en hij naderde hem snel. Hij trok een sprintje en met een grote sprong krabbelde hij op de tak. Met zijn achterpoten duwde hij zichzelf de dunne tak op. Hij plantte zijn nagels in de stam om zijn evenwicht niet te verliezen. Hij keek naar beneden en verschoot er zelf van hoe hoog hij zat. Maar gelukkig dat hij niet naar beneden was gevallen. Hij keek omhoog om de eekhoorn te zoeken. Even was hij hem kwijt, maar toen zag hij het diertje een paar takken hoger zitten. Hij haalde nog een keer adem voor hij naar de andere tak wou springen. De tak lag iets hoger, maar Veenpoot schatte dat hij het wel zou halen zolang hij zijn lichaam maar uitrekte. Dan zou het wel moeten lukken. Hij maakte zich klaar voor de sprong door zich te buķken. Hij focuste zich op de tak boven zich en sprong. Jij strekte zijn lichaam zo veel mogelijk uit en met zijn voorste poten raakte hij de tak. Snel strekte hij zijn klauwen uit en hees zichzelf op de tak. De eekhoorn was nog steeds waar hij was. Juist nog één tak en dan heb ik je... De afstand tussen de tak waar hij nu op zat en de tak waar de eekhoorn was, was niet zo groot. Hij moest er alleen op letten dat hij de eekhoorn zou kunnen pakken. Veenpoot sprong van de tak en belandde op de andere tak. Snel stak hij zijn klauwen uit en probeerde de eekhoorn te pakken. Hij had de staart van de eekhoorn te pakken, maar de eekhoorn rende al snel weg waardoor de staart uit zijn klauwen glipte. Muizenstront! Hij liep achter de eekhoorn aan die had kunnen ontsnappen en probeerde daarbij zijn evenwicht niet te verliezen. Als hij zou vallen, dan zou hem dat zijn leven kosten. Geconcentreerd op de eekhoorn, liep hij achter het diertje aan. De eekhoorn sprong soepel op een lagere tak van een andere boom, wat tegenviel voor Veenpoot. Hij liep door de bladeren van de bomen en waagde een sprong. Met een harde van, viel hij op de tak. De eekhoorn keek hem den paar vossenlengtes verder met zijn blinkende oogjes aan. Veenpoot stond zo voorzichtig mogelijk weer op. De eekhoorn ging er weer vandoor naar nog een lagere tak. Veenpoot werd boos dat hij de eekhoorn nog steeds niet had kunnen pakken en rende snel achter het diertje aan. Maar voor hij het wist schudde zijn poot van de tak af en verloor hij zijn evenwicht. Met een harde val, viel hij op een andere, lager gelegen tak. Zijn schouder deed pijn van de val en hij viel weer van de tak af. Zijn wereld werd zwart en het enige wat hij nog voelde was de pijn. 'Hee, hallo? Veenpoot, ben je daar?' Een poot porde in Veenpoots flank en hij opende zijn ogen. Hij zag een kortharige rode poes die bezorgd naar hem keek. 'Daar ben je. Ik was al bang dat je niet meer leefde. Dat zou erg zijn, want we hebben je nodig.' Veenpoot schudde verward met zijn kop. Ben ik nu aan het dromen? Of ben ik dood? Bij die gedachte stokte zijn keel. Is dit hoe het vielt om dood te zijn? Hij zette zich recht. 'Wat bedoel je daarmee? Wie ben jij?' De rode poes keek hem kalm aan. 'Ik ben Dag, een poes van het lot.' 'Wat is het lot?' vroeg Veenpoot verbaasd. 'Dat zul je nog wel zien. Maar je moet mee komen.' Veenpoot schudde zijn kop. 'Nee! Ik wil eerst weten naar waar je me gaat brengen en wat dit in SterrenClansnaam moet voorstellen!' De poes zuchtte een beetje geïrriteerd. 'Je moet mee komen, Veenpoot. Er is geen ontsnappen aan. We hebben je nodig.' Nog steeds niet zeker of dit nu de ware wereld was, of dat hij aan het dromen was, gaf hij antwoord. 'Oké dan', antwoordde Veenpoot met tegenzin. Op dat moment vervaagde zijn wereld en werd alles zwart. Hij kon niets zien en wist niet wat er zou gaan gebeuren. Hoofdstuk 7�� Hemelval maakte haar hoofd leeg en trippelde door het heerlijk stille, nachtelijke bos. Haar poten liepen als vanzelf naar waar ze heen moesten gaan. Over de grens, langs het hulstbosje. Zo richting de grot van Klauw. Hoe zou het met hem en de kits zijn?, vroeg ze zich af. Hij zou haar vast missen. Stilletjes glipte Hemelval de grot in. Klauw lag diep in slaap en de kittens lagen dicht tegen hem aan. Ze durfde ze bijna niet wakker te maken. Maar ja, ze was hier gekomen voor hen, dus ze zou wel moeten. Zacht schudde Hemelval aan Klauws schouder. Klauw deed één oog open en sprong direct overeind toen hij Hemelval zag. Daardoor schudde hij de kittens ook wakker, die kreetjes van plezier slaakten toen ze hun moeder herkenden. Ze stoven op haar af, klommen over haar heen en beten speels in haar staart. Een steek van pijn doorboorde Hemelval toen ze zag hoe groot de kits al gegroeid waren.Ik heb hun ontwikkeling bijna niet gezien. Ik was er niet voor ze. Ik heb ze in de steek laten. Direct schaamde ze zich voor die gedachte. Het was voor mijn Clan! Mijn Clan komt op de eerste plaats! En bovendien, waarom zou ik mezelf nog vermoeien met deze gedachtes? Ik ben nu hier en dat is alles wat telt. Hemelval drukte zich tegen Klauw aan en verstrengelde haar staart met de zijne. 'Wat zijn het toch mooie kits', fluisterde ze in zijn oor. 'Dat komt omdat jij zo mooi bent', zei hij snorrend terug. Plotseling kwam Vos op zijn ouders af gestormd en hij wierp Hemelval op de grond. 'Zo, wat ben jij al sterk geworden!', zei Klauw trots, en hij plukte zijn zoon van Hemelval af. 'Je zou alleen je gevechtstechnieken nog wat moeten verbeteren.' 'Spring nooit zomaar op iemand af', vulde Hemelval aan. 'Dat zou erg naïef zijn.' Vos ging beschaamd zitten en piepte: 'Sorry. Wil jij me nog wat gevechtsbewegingen leren, Hemelval?' Glans stoof op haar broertje af. 'En mij ook!' 'Nou, vooruit', antwoordde Hemelval. 'Maar dan moeten jullie overdag wel even een dutje doen, want dan zijn jullie de halve nacht op geweest.' 'Daar zorg ik wel voor', beloofde Klauw, en hij wierp grijnzend zo'n pas-maar-op-blik naar zijn kits. Hemelval legde de vechtbeweging uit. 'Als je tegenstander steigert, kan je daarvan gebruik maken door snel onder diegene te duiken en je klauwen over diens buik te halen. Zorg wel dat je op tijd weer eronder weg bent, anders valt je tegenstander bovenop je. Nu kunnen jullie het gaan oefenen. Glans, jij gaat steigeren, en jij, Vos, duikt onder haar. Glans steigerde en Vos dook vliegensvlug onder haar. Maar hij dacht niet meer aan Hemelvals waarschuwing. Glans kwam neer en viel bovenop Vos. Ze kwamen beide hard op de grond terecht. 'Au!' Vos worstelde zich los en ging zitten. Hemelval rende op hem af. 'Gaat het?' 'Jawel hoor', zei Vos geïrriteerd. 'Maar je mocht wel wat eerder zeggen dat Glans zo zwaar was.' 'Ik ben helemaal niet zwaar! Jij bent gewoon super onhandig!', riep Glans verontwaardigd uit. De twee kibbelden een tijdje verder terwijl Hemelval en Klauw naast elkaar gingen zitten en elkaar liefdevolle kopjes gaven. Plotseling kwam er een dichte mist opzetten. Ze voelde Klauws vacht niet meer tegen de hare, ze hoorde Glans en Vos niet meer praten. Waar waren ze? Uit de mist kwam een donkergrijze poes naar haar toe lopen. 'Hemelval', sprak ze met een mysterieuze stem, 'ik ben Nacht. Ik ben gekomen om je te halen voor een belangrijke missie.' 'Maar waar zijn Klauw en mijn kittens? Kan ik afscheid van ze nemen?' 'Daar is geen tijd voor', antwoordde Nacht lichtelijk geïrriteerd. 'We moeten gaan. Deze missie is belangrijk voor alle clans, en als faalt, zie je je geliefde familie misschien wel nooit meer terug.' Plotseling begon het om Hemelval heen te draaien en Klauws grot verdween uit haar blikveld. Het laatste dat ze zag voordat ze buiten bewustzijn raakte, waren Nachts vreemde, roodgloeiende ogen. Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Mega-crossovers Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Skyfall85 Categorie:Panterlicht Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Moonkitty1